A contact list can include one or more data records each representing a contact of a user. A contact data record can be associated with a person, business, organization or other entity. A contact data record can include one or more data items corresponding to the contact, such as name, title, phone number(s), email address, physical address and other information related to the contact. Contacts can be viewed in a contact list user interface. Some contact list user interfaces may show contact information such as name, email address, mailing address, phone number and the like.
Social networks can include a plurality of members each represented by one or more profiles within the social network. A social network profile can be associated with one or more items of information of the member, including but not limited to email address and phone number. Social networks can permit members to communicate with each other (e.g., via posts or status updates), share information such as photos and videos and comment on the information shared or posted by other members. Social networks can also permit a member to define a private group. The private group can include other members of the social network and non-members of the social network. Some social network user interfaces may show social network information such as a member's groups.
Social networks contain information that can be more publicly available to other member, where as a contact list can be a more private set of data owned and viewable to the user that the contact list belongs to. While some contact list interfaces may permit a user to define and display categories of contacts, some contact list user interfaces may not provide an integrated user interface displaying contact information together with social network information. Further, some contact list user interfaces may not provide a capability for a contact list user to add a contact to one or more of the user's groups in the social network from within the contact list user interface.